United Republic of Shitpostia
The United Republic of Shitpostia was a democratic federation created by Gorby The last President of Shitpostia was Carl Succeeded by: Kingdom of Shitpostia Preceeded: Pre-Union Shitpostia History Founding For most of its history the land of Shitpostia was divided between lots of petty kingdoms, it was like that until a being only known as "Gorby" who by legends is rumored to look like a godly primate who raised armies of invincible "Gorrila Warriors" and launched a campaign to conquer all of the land, after he conquered it he founded a new state which was simply known as "Union of Shitpostia" and later created a new calendar counting from the year of unification which is 0 AU (After Unification) = Gorby Ascends The Union was prospering until one day, in 100 AU Gorby dissapeared, he left a signal that says only one word "Farewell" after that the government went into chaos but then a strong figure emerged, Polimarus, later he will be known as Polimarus the Preserver Polimarus's idea was to create a kingdom but the council urged him to create a democracy instead, Polimarus submitted to the council and created the "First Shitpotian Republic" (then it was just called the Republic of Shitpostia) The democracy survives to this day, but not in its purest form, there were many troubles, so many that today's republic is the Seventh '''Republic of Shitpostia The Royal Revolution The Fall of the Republic A disaster was approaching Shitpostia, as said by Gorbyite priests, they said outside forces are trying to destroy the Republic, Ido knew he had to do something, Ido ousted the inactive but yet efficient President Carl out of office and declared himself King and declared an exodus to the faraway Shitpostian Colony of Discordia, almost everyone listened to Ido, except the President who decided to stay behind and Franchise Head Idan who did not believe in the disaster to begin with, he believed that with the powers of the demigod Valkoor he could stop any invaders. "I am here in Shitpostopolis Central plaza to announce that the Republic which united all of us, is dissolved and reformed into the Kingdom of Shitpostia, i am sad that we as Shitpostians resorted to such radical measures, but we need someone to guide us through these hard times, and who can do it if not the father of the Republic?, nevertheless May Gorby watch over us" ~ Ido Arriving in Discordia after most of the leaders and citizens of Shitpostia arrived in Discordia, they renamed Discordia into the Kingdom of Shitpostia, as if nothing has happened, Ido declared that this kingdom is a democratic one and there will be a separation of powers, rights of man and the Right of meme. The Republic's Situation (January 1st, 2018) Political Parties '''Shitpostian National Party (SNP) Leader: Ido, Lord of Idodia Ideology: Conservatism, Federalism, Nationalism Kiss my ass Club (KMAC) Leader: Amit of Vinceland Ideology: Liberalism, Anarchism, Confederation Tibby Dobbs Party (TDP) Leader: Franchise Head Idan Ideology: Millitarism, War, Conquest Shitpostian Revolutionary Party (IDGAF) Leader: Chairman Lobster (died as of January 16th 2018) Ideology: Communism, Radical Socialism, Revolutionary Socialism Independent - Carl (Last President), Hadas (Last Vice President) Presidents of Shitpostia Ido, Lord of Idodia July 20th 2017 - August 17th Amit of Vinceland August 17th - November 30th 2017 Carl - November 30th - January 16th 2018